Inside (Interior)
by Angelus24
Summary: Han pasado los años y los chicos de South Park han crecido y vivido sus respectivas vidas individualmente, uno de ellos sin embargo ha tenido una vida especialmente truculenta. Kenny Mckormik acude al consultorio psiquiátrico de un viejo amigo suyo con la esperanza de resolver los problemas que muchos años atrás lo enviaron al manicomio. (Basado en el manga Homunculus)
1. Capitulo 1: El paciente

**Aquí esta un proyecto nuevo por Angélus24 el menos popular de la comunidad de habla español xD ofreciendo otro trabajo bastante raro. Un pajarito me contó que en este fandom no hay fics con temática psicológica, un tema que a mi francamente me fascina y aunque no soy un doctor ni un psiquiatra pensé que seria bueno hacer un esfuerzo para que los miembros del fandom tengan algo nuevo que leer. :)**

**Capítulo 1: El Paciente.**

Interminable, era la palabra perfecta para describir la idea que tenía el doctor del parloteo circular que soltaba su paciente, aquel constante conjunto de palabras y sonidos que fluían a través de su boca era la expresión de sus problemas, problemas que ahogaban fácilmente el interés de quien se suponía estaba ahí para ayudar.

-Estaba frustrada no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo como… "lo siento pero tengo mucho sueño esta noche será la próxima vez querida" –Le contaba la mujer que era su paciente, una cuarentona de pelo crespo y lentes. –Me moleste mucho pero no me quejé, solo me quede dormida y... Ahí estaba otra vez ese sueño, ¿recuerda cuando le conté mi sueño?

-Aja… -Asintió el doctor aparentemente concentrado en la libreta en la que tomaba notas.

-Pues era otra vez ese sueño, ese sueño en el que tomó el hacha y me deslizo lentamente a nuestro dormitorio, aparto la sabanas pero entonces él no esta en cama… es un hombre joven y hermoso el que duerme de su lado, me hace una invitación y juntos vivimos una noche muy apasionada… -Contaba con un tono de voz incitador.

-*Suspiro*… Aja… -Suspiraba cansado.

-¿Lo estoy aburriendo doctor? –Preguntó irritada.

-No para nada, solo que mi mano se esta cansando de escribir. –El doctor jugaba varias partidas de tres en línea contra si mismo en su libreta, pero jugar en solitario no tiene mucho efecto de distracción.

-Me alegra oír eso. –Dijo relajada. –Es bueno tener a alguien que escuché tus problemas, alguien a quien le importa como te sientes.

-Aja…

-Digame doctor… ¿que cree que signifique ese sueño? ¿Por qué siempre tengo el mismo sueño?... ¿Esta mi mente tratando de decirme algo?

-…-El doctor la miro con fastidio. -*Suspiro* Señora Martínez usted odia a su esposo porque no lo considera sexualmente atractivo y ahora esta esperando cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para poder engañarlo; "al fin y al cabo un divorcio también seria admisible a seguir viviendo con su marido". –El doctor decía lo que a su parecer era el pensamiento de aquella mujer.

-…- La mujer empezó a levantarse del sofá. –Es cierto… Es cierto… ¡ODIO A ESE CAB***! Gracias doctor. –La mujer abrazó al doctor (algo bastante incomodo e irritante para él); luego de separarse de él se puso de pie. –Esta es sin duda la resolución de mis problemas.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo. Pero por fin lo hemos resuelto juntos. –Dijo sonriente satisfecho del hecho de poder cerrar su tratamiento con este cliente.

-Y todo gracias a usted, no sé cómo agradecérselo doctor.

-Verla contenta luego de su recuperación para mi es más que suficiente. – "Y el cheque que ya he cobrado…" Pensó el doctor.

-Esto merece una celebración, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café?

-Lo siento todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, después debo ir a casa para cenar con mi esposa.

-…Oh… ya veo… -Ahora con menos ánimos la señora Martínez salió del cuarto de consulta.

Pasaron un par de minutos y entonces el doctor saldría también. La sala de espera estaba ya bastante vacía, el reloj marcaba 4:35PM, no muchas personas venían ya a esta hora o ya habían recibido el servicio de acuerdo a las citas acordadas. El doctor estaba ya cansado y como no veía a nadie no se molesto en ocultarlo apoyando su brazo contra el escritorio de su secretaria y frotándose la cabeza.

-*Suspiro* Esto ha sido todo un calvario… -Dijo cansado.

-Siempre te pones así después de atender a la señora Martínez. –Le comentó su secretaria, que al no tener mucho que hacer, limaba sus uñas. –Pero hoy la señora Martínez se fue muy desanimada para variar, ¿le diste algún mal consejo?

-No, solo le dije lo que dice a gritos a todo el mundo pero pretende no entender. Su tratamiento ha terminado. –Al hablar el doctor retiró su mano de su cabeza viendo hacía la entrada de la clínica.

-Oooh. –Dijo con melodía. –Eso significa que ya no tendrá a un hombre joven y sensible que esté ahí para escuchar sus problemas. –Decía en broma.

-*Tsk* Como odio atender a amas de casa reprimidas… la mayor parte de sus "traumas" son originados en que su vida no es según la telenovela que pasan en la tarde.

-Intenta aguantarlo un poco y no cansarte de ello, recuerda que cada una de esas frustradas te paga 40 dólares la hora. ¿No es tan malo verdad?

-Tal vez no… South Park es una mina de oro para cualquiera con un titulo en psiquiatría o psicología; el lugar es abundante en trastornados mentales y reprimidos sexuales, además un 75% de las personas que se mudan aquí sufren un ligero quiebre mental en sus primeros 5 meses.

-…- La secretaria rodó sus ojos a una esquina. –Lo sé, ¿yo he vivido aquí el mismo tiempo que tú recuerdas? –Luego de su pregunta el doctor suspiró una vez más e hizo una breve observación de la sala de espera, ella no pasó esto desapercibido. –¿Quieres algo de variedad? Hoy podríamos irnos más temprano, imagínalo… ¡15 minutos más temprano! Whoa, seria toda una experiencia para recordar. –Decía con un tono exagerado, casi parecía burlarse del doctor.

-…Bueno… veo que no quedan más pacientes…

-De hecho, a riesgo de desaprovechar de mi oportunidad para irme… Aún queda uno, fue al baño hace como 10 minutos. No me gusta su apariencia, parece una de esas personas que de repente saltan hacía a ti con un cuchillo en la mano. –La secretaria no perdía su concentración en sus uñas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué apariencia tiene?

-No se deja ver bien, ¿sospechoso no lo crees? –El doctor observo la puerta del baño un momento. –¿Vas a atenderlo o quieres que le dé una cita para el próximo jueves?

-Mm… -El doctor lo pensó un instante, pero antes de que terminara su trance el hombre salió por la puerta del baño. Se veía pálido y cubría su cabeza con un gorro que era parte de un abrigo naranja, deprimido y decaído eran palabras que no alcanzaban a describir la desolación que el doctor llego a ver en el rostro de este hombre. –Lo atenderé ahora mismo. –Dijo sin cambiar de posición. -Rebeca, tú puedes irte temprano hoy.

-Espero que hayas recordado cargar el arma que escondes en tú ropa. –Sorprendido por su comentario el doctor perdió toda seriedad exigiéndole silencio con un: "Sssshhh". –Buena suerte jefe. –La secretaria tomó un bolso y salió del edificio no sin antes dejar una pequeña tarjeta con la firma del paciente.

-Bienvenido a mi clínica señor, por favor pasemos a mi oficina. –Dijo abriendo la puerta y invitándolo a pasar.

-…- El hombre arrugó el rostro como si hubiera visto algo desagradable, pero entró en la oficina, cerrando el doctor la puerta tras de sí. Apenas entrar sus ojos se fijaron en una de las paredes, una gran cantidad de títulos y diplomas de diferentes instituciones, una estantería llena con los logros de este hombre.

-Hablemos sobre dinero señor… Mckormik. –Dijo luego de mirar el papel en su mano. –No dire que soy altruista, mi servicio no es gratuito por amargo que suene para mis pacientes. –El doctor camino hasta su sillón donde escuchaba los problemas de sus pacientes. –Mi preció es de 40 dólares la hora.

-… -El hombre en el abrigo reviso su billetera no había mucho en su interior. –Me han dicho que usted es muy bueno en su campo doctor.

-Debo de serlo si tengo todos esos títulos y el reconocimiento de las personas en este pueblo. –Dijo con confianza.

-¿Cree que pueda ayudarme con mi problema?... Muchos lo han intentado ya. –Conversaba aun con las manos en su billetera.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que escuche toda su historia pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

-…- Ya sin vacilar el hombre tomó 80 dólares de su abrigo y se los entregó al doctor. –Eso es todo lo que puedo pagar por ahora.

-Como solamente pagó por dos horas no deberíamos de perder tiempo, por favor recuéstese sobre el sofá. –El hombre así lo hizo. –Antes de comenzar tendré que pedirle que baje el gorro de su chaqueta, es necesario para nuestra investigación conocer el estado de animo del paciente y sería mucho más fácil si pudiera ver su rostro.

-…- El hombre bajó su gorro, exponiendo un cabello rubio puntiagudo estropeado y pálido, con abundante presencia de canas, también un rostro llenó de las marcas de una vida dura, cicatrices de diferente origen; arañazos, cortadas, un moretón grave en el área de la nariz y cubierto por un vendaje.

Al verlo algo perturbó al doctor, como si su imagen misma se hubiera transformado en una reminiscencia, tratando de disimularlo el doctor sacó su libreta y un lapicero, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido por el paciente.

-Me alegra ver que hayas triunfado en la vida Stan… -Dijo el paciente, su voz era fría, apagada, débil, cansada… Melancolía también percibía el doctor.

-… -El doctor no sabía que responder, volvió a revisar el papel que le había dado su secretaria; leyendo con cuidado el nombre sobre este esperando reconocer a este hombre que con tanta familiaridad le hablaba y que de alguna forma muy vaga él mismo reconocía.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo… Kenny Mckormik…

-… -El doctor le miro buscando en su memoria a esta persona.

-…No me recuerdas… Supongo que es natural después de 18 años… Es una gran pena, esperaba que un viejo amigo con capacidad fuera capaz de resolver mi problema… pero hablar contigo ahora sería como hablar con un extraño cualquiera. -Kenny empezó a levantarse del sofá.

-Ese nombre… -Decía para si aún pensativo mientras Kenny caminaba hacia la puerta. –¡Ken espera! –Kenny se detuvo. –Ahora lo recuerdo… tú eres ese niño de la escuela.

-…- Esa expresión tan vaga molestó a Kenny, peor, por su rostro se podía decir que también se había perturbado.

-Tú eras alguien con quien solíamos jugar mucho… ¿no es cierto? –Sus esfuerzos por recordar eran duros. –Si es así entonces al menos deberíamos actualizarnos, ¿no lo crees? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la vida? ¿Cuáles son tus problemas? No tienes nada que perder ahora que estas aquí.

-… -Kenny lo pensaba.

-Tal vez una vez que escuchemos tú historia sea capaz de ayudarte con cual sea la razón por la que pensaste necesitabas un psicólogo.

-…

-Vamos… siéntate. –Kenny regresó al sofá pero hizo más aún, recostándose sobre el mismo. –Comencemos con la información más básica… ¿Cuántos años tienes Ken?

-28 años, la misma edad que tú.

-Mm aja… -Stan escribía en la libreta y luego volvía a hablar con él. -¿A qué te dedicas?

-Estoy desempleado, cobró un cheque de ayuda que me dan por serlo… es una porquería pero es suficiente para vivir… por ahora. –Kenny miraba al techo mientras hablaba. -¿Qué hay de ti? – "Je… como si no lo supiera." Pensaba Kenny, pero se suponía que no era solo él quien debía hablar en esta conversación.

**-**Vivo de una parte de ese cheque que te dan. –Stan pretendía hacer una broma pero a Kenny no le saldría ni una sonrisa. -…¿Cómo es que no te he visto en South Park? Ha crecido un poco pero sigue siendo solo un pueblo, aquí todos conocemos a todos.

-Me mudé a un pueblo cercano.

-¿Toda tu familia lo hizo?

-No, solo yo.

-¿Con quién te hospedaste?

-Con psiquiatras, gorilas de blanco y enfermos mentales. Durante 16 años estuve confinado en un manicomio, un lugar donde nunca encontraran sentido lógico a nada de lo que digas, también las medicinas, drogas y la morfina son cosa de todos los días. –Stan tomaba notas, atento a todo lo que decía. -¿Y tú?, ¿con quién te hospedas?

-Desde hace 4 años con mi esposa Wendy. Tu estancia en el hospital mental parece haber sido dura… ¿Recibía visitas a menudo?

-No, se me consideraba uno de esos locos violentos, imprevisible.

-¿Qué paso después?

-De alguna forma me las arregle para someterme tranquilamente a todos los tratamientos. –La voz de Kenny era lenta y ronca quizás un poco triste. –Con el tiempo los doctores determinaron que podía ser reintegrado a la sociedad, me dieron una prescripción medica y me dejaron ir. Pero ninguna medicina ni la droga más fuerte seria capaz de librarme de mi problema. –La mirada de Kenny empezó a ablandarse. –Durante los 2 años que he tenido de libertad gasté grandes sumas de dinero atendiendo a diferentes psiquiatras con la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarme, pero ninguno fue capaz de dar una explicación lógica a mi problema ni mucho menos una convincente.

-…- La historia se tornaba interesante para Stan, esto sin duda era algo que no podía permitirse omitir en sus notas.

-Este problema se ha hecho complicado, pesado de cargar, y la búsqueda por su solución me ha dejado exhausto y debilitado… El suicidio hace mucho se volvió una opción más que aceptable para mí… -Kenny entonces giro levemente su cabeza para ver a su nuevo doctor. -…No puedo seguir así… tengo que encontrar una solución a este problema…

-…- Stan dejó de escribir (posiblemente la voz de Kenny especialmente angustiada llamó su atención) y bajando lentamente su libreta notó que Kenny estaba viéndolo.

-…Stan… eres mi ultima esperanza… Tienes que poder ayudarme… -Kenny empezó a llorar levemente, siendo visible para Stan unas pocas lagrimas deslizarse por su ojo derecho, un ojo derecho con una entonación de color semi grisácea. Stan le miro fijamente no porque le preocupara verlo llorar si no por el detalle de que fuera diferente del color café de su otro ojo.

-…Le prometo que hare todo cuanto esté en mis manos. –Dijo con una sonrisa confiable y tocando el hombro de Kenny. Al rato retiró su mano y prosiguió con el interrogatorio. –Ken. ¿Cuál es tú problema exactamente?

-… -Kenny no respondió en su mente recapitulaba las malas experiencias que le dejaron sus otros doctores al escuchar esto.

-… -Pasaron un par de minutos y Stan no escuchó ninguna respuesta. –Vamos Ken, sé que no es fácil para nadie contar estos problemas, pero si no lo haces no puedo ayudarte.

-Monstruos… -Susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Monstruos… -Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse ampliamente y su mirada se fijó en el techo. –Yo…veo monstruos… Seres repulsivos… desagradables… abominables. Estan en todas partes, ¡a donde vaya! –Kenny empezaba a alterarse. –No importa lo que haga, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ahí estarán.

-Relájate por favor. –Stan sonrió mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo, una sonrisa similar a la del placer. –Debes calmarte… -Su rostro volvió a la normalidad. –Dime… ¿hay algún monstruo en esta habitación?, ¿ves alguno en este momento?

-…Solo uno… -Kenny miro a Stan fijamente.

-…Ah… -Stan acababa de ver una escena de mucho tiempo atrás, al estar delante de él una epifanía de hechos pasados. "Ahora lo recuerdo… " Decía en su mente. "Este era aquel chico…"

[Flashback]

"-¡Déjenme solo!" Gritaba en exigencia un niño rubio, acurrucado en una esquina tembloroso de la multitud de otros niños que lo rodeaban, ni siquiera su maestro comprendía lo que sucedía y ya habían mandado a buscar al psicólogo de la escuela.

"-Kenny, ¿qué sucede te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba el ahora doctor estando al frente en la primera línea de la multitud extendiendo su mano en preocupación.

"-¡ALEJATE DE MI MONSTRUO!" –Gritó y con más miedo que ira golpeó a quien pretendía ayudarlo lanzándole un juguete duro de plástico a la cabeza, su frente sangró en el área atacada obteniendo el aterrado la mirada confusa y sorprendida de todos los otros niños y su maestro. "¡MONSTRUOS, MONSTRUOS!" Elevaba la fuerza de su voz con cada grito y su terror crecía. "¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN!" "¡DEJENME!"

[…]

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a una identificación: "Corner Boy…" -¡…! – Un rostro de terror grabado en Kenny hizo que Stan dejara a un lado sus pensamientos y buscara la solución más próxima… por ahora.

Miro su reloj, faltaba muy poco para que terminaran las dos horas. –Ken… esta sesión iba a ser muy corta, y aún no puedo darte una solución completa a este problema, necesitamos estudiar más a fondo.

-… -Kenny parecía desanimarse, pero lo que decía sonaba lógico.

-Pero puedo darte un consejo. Analizando tu historia y tú comportamiento puedo decir que estos monstruos provocan en ti un gran terror, por ello hasta ahora no has hecho más que tratar de huir de tu problema. Sin embargo como ya te ha demostrado la realidad… -Sus ultimas palabras sonaban especialmente lento para los oídos de Kenny. –Es completamente imposible escapar. Superados por nuestros temores los seres humanos tendemos a quebrarnos y volvernos débiles, la primera reacción de nuestro subconsciente es huir de lo que nos aterra, pero una vez que ya no podemos huir más… bueno tenemos dos opciones para elegir.

-¿Cuáles son esas opciones? –Preguntó con interés pero sin perder su expresión débil.

-La primera es pelear. –Hablaba con una entonación de voz que resultaba carismática. -Ver hacía el objeto de nuestro temor y atacarlo de frente, el resultado puede ser bueno o puede ser malo por eso el ser humano reacciona de esta forma solamente en casos de desesperación o emergencia buscando la auto preservación.

-…- Kenny se veía preocupado y ya no estaba recostado sino que se había sentado sobre el sofá.

-Ken, ya has huido bastante y no tienes en donde esconderte, ahora es tu mera existencia la que pende de un hilo. –Decía lentamente y con confianza buscando convencer a su paciente. - Es hora de que afrontes este problema, de que te enfrentes a estos monstruos.

-…¿Cuál es la otra opción? –Preguntó pasmado, la idea lo hacía dudar.

-Ceder a la desesperación. Sentarte en una esquina, temblar como un chiquillo y esconder tú rostro mientras esperas a que suceda lo que es inevitable.

-…- Reflexivo Kenny agachó la cabeza, él también era consciente de que el tiempo se había acabado por lo que se levantó del sofá y camino hasta la puerta.

-Ken. –Le llamó Stan desde su sillón y girándose para verlo en la puerta dijo: -Me gustaría verte aquí mañana a primera hora para que continuemos con tú tratamiento.

-…No creo tener el dinero para pagarlo hasta el próximo mes. –Dijo en medio de la puerta.

-Esta ronda corre por mi cuenta. –Comentó con una sonrisa amigable.

Kenny no pudo hacer más que conmoverse de ver esa piedad venir de un psicólogo y por un momento contempló a aquel niño que era su amigo en este hombre el cual no conocía mucho más que su nombre.

[…]

Kenny caminaba por las calles del centro del pueblo con sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y con la cabeza gacha, a sus lados gente pasaba y delante de él gente caminaba pero solo los ignoraba. Estaba nevando y parte de la nieve que caia se acumulaba sobre su cabeza, su aliento era visible un corto espació más adelante de su nariz y boca.

Con su mano frotó suavemente su ojo derecho. –Tiene razón… Ya no queda a donde huir… - Susurró para si, luego de ello levantó su cabeza y se detuvo en medio de la acera. –Es hora de enfrentarlos. –Kenny cerro su ojo derecho y… ¡Helo ahí! ¡La multitud ha desaparecido!, y sus lugaras han sido tomados por monstruos.

La vista de ellos perturba a Kenny, son desagradables, deformes, unos de forma complicada, otros ilógicos, algunos como humanos otros… como cosas. Pero no todo es tan abrumador, unos cuantos humanos caminan entre ellos, una mujer besa los labios de una creatura como un pollo con rostro humano y un par de niños van de la mano con un hombre de multiples brazos y bolsillos cocidos a su cabeza.

Están en todas partes a donde ha ido, pero South Park… hay más monstruos aquí que seres humanos.

**!PRIMER CAPITULO TERMINADO! Me hace sentir emocionado porque pensé que me tardaria mucho más en escribir este capitulo :) en medio de la universidad y los bloqueos mentales. El manga en el que me basé por cierto es bastante Mature, no apto para todo publico y deja una amarga experiencia a quien lo lea, espero que sea de su agrado esta versión un poco más ligera para quienes lo conocen, pero este tampoco sera un paseo por el parque así que no inviten a sus niños a leer esto (si es que alguno de aquí tiene hijos o hermanitos). También la versión original depende poderosamente de su calidad gráfica... espero poder causar algo de buen impacto sin valerme de ello...**


	2. Capitulo 2: El chico de la ezquina

**Capítulo 2: The boy of the Corner**

**Buenas noches, me alegra mucho estar de Nuevo con ustedes en medio de esta sección. Este capitulo de Inside estaba supuesto a ser publicado hace algo así como un mes… pero verán… Lo que sucedió es que… no tengo internet… no me queda nada… ¡ni sombra del internet por aquí! Sean agradecidos chicos, ustedes afortunados están ahogándose en el internet. ****L****… **

**Bueno dejando a un lado la sección de payasadas. Se podría decir que este es uno de esos capítulos que sirven para plantear ambiente, y por lo tanto trae más preguntas que respuestas, soy consciente de que a muchos de nosotros nos gusta ir al grano cuando se trata de una historia… pero sin esta clase de capítulos las respuestas son secas y aburridas así como la historia en general.**

Un trio de niños susurraban entre sí en un círculo formado por ellos mismos, de rodillas se llevaba a cabo la junta, las luces estaban apagadas y la agrupación se formó en una esquina del cuarto en el que estaban, el suelo de madera rechinaba cada vez que se movían mínimamente.

"-Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo…" –Narraba el niño que estaba del lado de la esquina, con una lámpara iluminaba su rostro. "-Cuando la nieve caia pesada sobre South Park, el invierno y el frio eran los dioses de los hombres y el olor natural de las vacas era llevado de lugar en lugar por los pueblerinos." –Decía con lentitud y un acento de suspenso fingido.

"-¿No es igual que en nuestros tiempos?" Interrumpió uno de los chiquillos. "-La otra vez vi en el bosque a unas personas haciendo sacrificios a…"

"-Callate, no interrumpas."- Reclamó el tercero empujándolo con el codo.

*Rechinido* "-En medio de estos tiempos comenzaría la retorcida historia de Kevin MacArthur una historia que se volveria leyenda, gracias a los bizarros detalles de su vida… y al morboso espectáculo que resultó para los pueblerinos su caída…"

"-¡Espera!" Exclamó el tercero. "-¿No se llamaba Kel Molder?"

"-Eso ni siquiera suena a nombre para mi…" Dijo el primero señalando con la lámpara al que interrumpió. "-Su nombre cambia según quien cuenta el relato." Contesto volviendo a su lugar la linterna y recuperando su tono de voz escalofriante. "-Muy nebulosa es la historia y se le cuenta de mil maneras diferentes… " *Rechinido* "-¡PERO! Puedo asegurarles chicos, que la mia es sin duda la más cercana a la realidad, pues un relato tan grotesco no podría haber sido un mero producto de la imaginación de unos cuantos."

"-Uuuuhh…." Vociferó el segundo sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

"-Todo comenzó aquí en South Park, en una tranquila noche de brujas; los adultos preparaban fiestas, en las casas se regalaban dulces y los niños de la primaria South Park iban disfrazados según la tradición, todo parecía indicar que aquella sería una noche de brujas cualquiera… el tiempo demostraría lo contrario." *Rechinido* "-Terminando de recoger golosinas los niños de la primaria South Park se reunieron en algún lugar solitario para contar historias de horror a como es popular entre los jóvenes."

"-Esa parte sonaba mejor en mi versión…" Regañó el segundo.

"-Ssshh…" Calló el tercero, cada vez se sumergía más en la historia.

"-Eran muchos los niños que esa vez se habían reunido, estaban Kevin Stoley, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker…"

"-¡¿El mecánico?!" Interrumpió de nuevo el segundo, extrañado de escuchar el nombre Craig Tucker en este cuento.

"-…Así es… " Pasó por alto la interrupción. "-Ellos estaban ahí… y entre ellos estaba… Kevin MacArthur, el chico más pobre de la ciudad quien tendría la desgracia de convertirse en el protagonista de esta historia…" El chico guardo silencio por un momento antes de continuar. "-Nadie sabe qué clase de historias se contaron en esa junta, nadie sabe qué clase de leyendas pusieron aprueba esos niños, nadie sabe… a qué clase de demonio de los infiernos fue al que ofendieron…excepto… que fue el equivocado." El narrador hizo una pausa para causar intriga a sus oyentes.

"-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?" Preguntó el segundo chico.

"-…" El primero no respondió.

"-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" –Preguntó por segunda vez.

"-…¡DE IMPROVISTO UN HOMBRE SE ALZO DESDE ATRÁS DE ELLOS!" Gritó el chico hablando a gran velocidad, intentando asustar a sus compañeros al estilo en que lo hacen los niños. "-_Maldito sea todo aquel interrumpa mi sueño fue la palabra de este espíritu._ Gritó con voz gargajosa, áspera y anciana, el grito los hizo gritar y arrinconarse detrás del fuego ¿pero quién gritó? Un anciano, de ropas azules y rasgadas, unificadas con coceduras de hilo de oro, de cabello blanco y barba gris espesa, áspera; un ojo blanco… y el otro dorado."

"-…" El segundo niño se recuperaba del susto, acercando la cara al interior del círculo, con temor pero con curiosidad.

"-No había nada que hablar con este ser, los niños huirían sin planteárselo siquiera; ellos lo sabían, que este no era ningún hombre, sino un demonio con la apariencia de uno… ¿Cómo lo sabían?... No es humanamente posible cargar con el peso de un grueso y gigantesco gancho de oro, ¿cierto? Este suplantaba todo su brazo derecho y se dividía en dos partes, ambas divididas por un área que imitaba un codo por su forma. _Tú, ¡él que ha osado molestarme! _Gritó a uno de los niños más rezagados, corrió tras ellos y rápidamente los alcanzó, alzando a un desafortunado… Kevin MacArthur…"

-"Aquí viene lo bueno." –Dijo con optimismo el tercero de los niños.

-"Sin razón y sin lógica aquel raro ser empezó a usar aquel gancho que tenía por brazo, *AAAAGGGGHHH!* Escucharon los alaridos de dolor de Kevin, pero ningún otro niño se detendría para ayudar por miedo a caer ellos mismos presa de la irracional furia de la demente creatura. También podían escucharla detrás de sí, *Jaja-jajaja* se reía con gran éxtasis jadeante y satisfecho a la vez que hundía con fiereza la punta de su gancho en el ojo del niño, punzando lentamente de arriba abajo…"

-¡…! –El segundo miraba al primero cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Cómo escapó? No me lo pregunten, pero el hecho es que Kevin sobrevivió a aquella noche. Aun así su recuerdo permanecería fresco en su mente, avivado todos los días por la presencia de aquel hombre que aunque invisible nunca lo dejo realmente. Kevin lentamente descendería… al abismo de la locura. *Rechinido* Empezó a aislarse, primero de sus amigos, luego de su familia, se dice que apenas y salía de su cuarto y cuando lo hacía... todo el pueblo se enteraba.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el segundo su piel empezaba a volverse de gallina.

-¡MONSTRUOS! –Con el grito del primero los otros dos niños sobresaltaron. –Gritaba McArthur cada vez que salía de su hogar, corria en medio de un pánico indescriptible, advirtiendo de la presencia de monstruos en el lugar de donde venía, por el principio el poblado lo tomo por un farsante, un desesperado buscando fastidiar o intentando atraer la atención de las personas; por supuesto, ellos no veian a Kevin en su hogar donde ignoraba toda atención que le daba su cada vez más preocupada familia, él les tenia miedo… para él, solo eran una cosa… Monstruos.

-…- El segundo niño empezó a temblar un poco.

"-Con el tiempo, el miedo de Kevin se convertiría en violencia, y quienes habrían de sufrirla serian sus familiares. *plash* *plash* *plash!* -El niño hacía un sonido como de un golpe mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo, simulando que sostenía algo. –Kevin mató a golpes a sus dos hermanos, los golpeó en la cabeza con un martillo mientras ambos dormían en sus cuartos, sus padres… también terminarían corriendo la misma suerte."

-"Je, si claro, como si alguien puede matar a dos personas de una forma tan violenta sin que otro par de personas se enteren estando a unos cuartos de distancia." –Se burló el tercero de los niños.

-"Callate." –Ordenó el primero. –"Con el tiempo unos amigos llegarian a visitarlos solo para dar con la grotesca escena de asesinato, primero verían a los niños y al final verían a ambos padres, tendidos sobre sus camas con sus cráneos rotos y sus rostros desfigurados… Y ahí… en el cuarto de sus padres… en una esquina de la habitación verían a Kevin acurrucado, con su ropa salpicada con sangre y una expresión de felicidad, satisfecho, liberado. Una libertad que solo le duraría hasta que viera a los vecinos en el cuarto… ¡_MONSTRUOS. HAY MÁS MONSTRUOS!_" Gritaria poniéndose de pie y con el martillo en la mano.

-…- El segundo niño estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-"Gracias a Dios en los cielos; Kevin no conseguiría matar a nadie y rápidamente seria detenido por los adultos quienes llevarían el asunto hasta la policía; el caso rápidamente fue resuelto y Kevin encerrado; pero ninguno de los vecinos jamas podría olvidar la bizarra escena, el horripilante misterio que rodeó las acciones de Kevin, la perturbadora expresión de alegría de Kevin en la escena del asesinato… pero sobre todas las cosas… jamas olvidarían la mirada con la que los había visto… pues… ¿Cómo es posible olvidar un rostro con un ojo blanco y uno dorado?... FIN."

-"Baahh que historia tan tonta." –Criticó el tercero.

-"¡Pues es más popular que la tuya!"

-"No… no lo entiendo…" –Empezó a decir lentamente el segundo, asustado pero también desconcertado. –"¿Por qué Kevin mató a su familia?"

-"Creo que fui bastante claro, porque les tenía miedo. Duuuhhh" -Respondió el primero incluso burlándose, como si se tratara de algo muy obvio.

-"¿Y por qué les tenía miedo?"

-"Ugñ porque los veía como monstruos."

-"Y los monstruos… ¿existían o no?" –El segundo se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-"Son simbólicos estúpido, ¡era un demente!" –El primero empezaba a fastidiarse de las preguntas, no había planeado la lógica tras la historia relatada.

-"Pero… ¿que tienen que ver los monstruos con el hombre del garfio, lo maldijo o algo así? ¿Y si lo maldijo porque su maldición tenía que ver con monstruos?"

-"Eso que dijo es cierto." Apoyó el tercero, estaba disfrutando la forma en la que atacaban al primero.

-Tsk… ¡Nada, es solo una historia! –Empezó a decir a gritos el primero dejando a un lado los susurros. –¡No es una historia real!

-¿Ah? ¿No es real? –El miedo del segundo se disipaba lentamente con esta declaración.

-Claro que no, es solo una estúpida leyenda urbana; un cuento para dar miedo a los niños. –El primero cruzó los brazos, la atmosfera había sido destruida y su esfuerzo por crearla fueron un desperdició de tiempo.

-¿Entonces nunca ha habido un Kevin Mcarthur?

-Por supuesto que no... Mph, un sujeto que alucina con monstruos, es tan exagerado, a simple vista se ve que no es más que pura fantasía.

*Click* De repente las luces del cuarto se encendieron, causando ello por alguna razón una gran impresión de sorpresa en los niños. *¡AAaaahh!* Gritaron dos de ellos mirando en dirección del Switch donde un hombre adulto les veía molesto y esta era la causa de su temor. –Grr… Pequeños bastardos.

El hombre caminó apresurado hacía ellos, haciendo que corrieran a la salida. *golpe* El hombre alcanzó a dar una palmada fuerte en la parte trasera de la cabeza del primero de los niños (el que contaba la historia).

-Malditos mocosos. –Dijo con pésimo humor. –¡¿Como se supone que la gente sabrá que estamos abiertos si estos estúpidos niños apagan la luz de la entrada?! –La habitación ahora iluminada resultaba ser la entrada de un negocio, una casa de huéspedes de una apariencia bastante gastada, sucia, con un suelo de madera bastante viejo, telarañas se hayan tejidas en cualquier esquina del techo, las paredes presentan arañazos y sin decorados. En un extremo esta una mesa donde cliente y dueño deberían de llegar a un acuerdo, detrás de ella una pared con las cabezas de varios clavos sobresaliendo, sobre ellas reposan las llaves de las distintas habitaciones disponibles.

-Tengo que reparar las luces del anuncio de afuera tan pronto como me sea posible. Si los malditos inquilinos me pagaran puntualmente… ¡¿Mm?! -Dio un par de pasos y entonces notó algo en el suelo, pisadas, habían dejado nieve en el suelo e iban hacia las escaleras. Sin pensarlo demasiado el dueño siguió las huellas hasta el segundo piso. –¡¿Tratando de entrar a hurtadillas?! –Su forma de hablar era gruesa e iracunda al hablar con un hombre en el pasillo.

*Suspiro* Suspiró Kenny con una de sus manos en la perilla de la puerta y con la otra sobre las llaves, estaba tan cerca de evitar la contienda… Si la maldita perilla no estuviera dañada habría entrado antes. –Lo lamento fue un atrevimiento… no volverá a suceder señor Bones. –Decía con un tono suave.

-No me importa tanto como parece que crees. –Dijo con una voz algo más tranquila aparentaba ser amable mientras se acercaba. –Hagamos un trato Mckormik, me pagas el dinero que me debes de la renta y a cambio te dejo entrar de la forma que te de la maldita gana, ¿que te parece? –Preguntó sonriente.

-…Es un buen trato señor Bones pero creo que paso… -Kenny buscaba una forma de decirle que en realidad no tenía el dinero… pero era difícil tratar con el mal genio de este hombre.

-Jejeje… -Rió levemente el señor Bones. –¿Te parece gracioso? Oye, oye, ¿has visto esta pocilga? Puede que no lo parezca pero necesito dinero para mantenerla.

-…No esta muy bien cuidada… -Un comentario inapropiado a Kenny se le escapó, estaba enfadado con la puerta.

-¿Y sabes por qué es eso? –Preguntó con tranquilidad. –¡PORQUE HE TENIDO UNA MALA RACHA! ¡Desde que abrí he tenido que lidiar con un montón de malditos desgraciados que no pagan su renta, hasta que tengo que desahuciarlos, ah pero claro, echarlos no me devuelve el dinero que pierdo dando alojamiento a estos miserables! –Su voz se dejaba oír en todo el edificio, esta era una de esas vergonzosas escenas donde todos los vecinos se enteraban de algo que hiciste. –¿Vas a jugar al mismo juego Mckormik? ¡Porque si es así ya puedes ir poniendo tus cosas en la calle!

-…- Al pronunciar su amenaza el hombre acercó su rostro al de Kenny, estaba seguro de haber sentido un poco de saliva en su cara. Kenny sudaba aunque no en reacción a la bruta forma de hablar de su casero… Donde otros veían a un simple hombre enojado Kenny veía un engendro, un ser deforme… si bien su apariencia era casi humana su cabeza era compartida por tres rostros, todos hombres maduros ninguno de los cuales era el rostro real de esta persona, dos reposaban a cada lado de su cabeza el que estaba al frente lo veía iracundo.

-¿Y bien Mckormik?

Kenny tragó en seco, y se preparó para responder a la… cosa. -…Lo… lo siento… señor Bones… Pero… todavía no tengo el dinero de la renta…

El rostro se arrugo en expresión de ira. –Entonces ya puedes ir devolviéndome la llave del cuarto. –Extendió la mano para recibirla

-…Por favor señor… deme tres días.

-Ya te di tres días.

-…Lo sé… pero todavía no es día de pago… solo deme otros 3 días. –Kenny no tenía empleó pero no era algo de lo que se enorgullecía.

-...- El rostro del monstruo empezó a ablandarse… apenas un poco y luego de ello cambio de lugar con el rostro izquierdo. –Dame una parte, ¿cuánto dinero tienes en tú billetera? –Las características faciales de este eran mucho menos tensas. Sonreía levemente, aunque no era la sonrisa de un buen hombre, estiraba con su expresión un pequeño bigote arriba de su boca.

-…- Kenny sacó su billetera. –Solo 20 dolares.

-…- Este rostro también empezó a enfurecerse, pero lentamente se calmó… al ver una bolsa detrás de Kenny. –¿Que hay en la bolsa?

-Comida enlatada.

-Si pasaras menos tiempo cebándote y más tiempo trabajando tendrías el dinero para pagarme. –Se produjo otro intercambio, de nuevo al frente estaba el primer rostro, denotaba una gran furia hacía Kenny.

-…Solo 3 días… es todo lo que pido… por favor… -Kenny casi parecía suplicante, lo cierto es que solo quería que se fuera ya, no podía seguir contemplándolo.

-…- Dos de los rostros (el central y el izquierdo) intercambiaban lugar rápidamente el uno con el otro, el desagradable movimiento de las carnes producía nauseas a Kenny. Finalmente se detendrían luego de unos segundos, el que había prevalecido era tranquilo, suave, sonreía feliz, bajo circunstancias normales esta sería la cara de un hombre comprensible. –Esta bien… te daré 3 días, pero será mejor que cumplas tú palabra.

-Muchas gracias…- Kenny sentía un alivio por diversas razones, pero todas con raíz en que Bones ya se iba, al verlo mientras se retiraba Kenny sintió una extraña sensación, un incomodo sentimiento. -…- Retrocedió asqueado al descubrir que era observado por un par de ojos en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Bones, ocultos en su cabello dos pequeños ojos le miraban y luego se cerraban desapareciendo de su propia vista.

[…]

Kenny entró en su habitación, un cuarto muy reducido con nada más que una mesa, una silla vieja de madera, una cama con un colchón roto, y un cuarto de baño. La renta de este cuarto era extremadamente barata pero realmente ofrecía solo aquello por lo que pagabas.

Sin contemplar sus dominios Kenny apoyaba su cuerpo contra la puerta, estaba alterado y sudando en gran medida. –Demasiado…- Susurraba a la vez que apretaba la bolsa en su mano a la vez liberando su ojo derecho de la prisión de sus parpados, un esfuerzo enorme supuso para él haberlo sellado todo el camino a casa.

Procurando calmarse dío pasos pesados hacía la mesa; una vez ahí ocupo lugar en la silla, revistas varias yacían sobre la mesa junto a un encendedor pequeño. Apartó las revistas como si fueran basura aunque su contenido era científico. *Fring* Kenny tomó una lata de comida de la bolsa y la colocó sobre el encendedor, este era parte de un juego de química, normalmente se usaría para calentar tubos de ensayo.

-Sardinas… -Decía mientras respiraba el olor que producía al calentarse. –Mi favorita… -La boca se le hacía agua. Estando ya caliente, Kenny apagó el fuego, abrió la lata y utilizó una cuchara… aunque esta ya había sido utilizada en viejas comida y aún estaba sin lavar. Recogió un pequeño trozo de la sardina con la cuchara y la dirigió a su boca… -…- Entonces se detuvo, devolviendo la cuchara a la lata. *Pap* -¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer después de haber visto eso?!... –Gritó alterado dando un golpe a la mesa, apoyando entonces su rostro contra la misma, y con una expresión de amargura mezclada con preocupación se preguntó con voz débil: -…¿Cómo se supone que viva con esto?…

[…]

En el interior de una casa de clase mediana, una habitación, el comedor; había sido especialmente preparado para la ocasión. Con delicadeza habían sido colocados manteles sobre la mesa, limpios y de un color agradable, cubiertos y platos exageradamente organizados, un par de velas rojas y largas como adorno van en medio de la mesa, comida de gran apariencia servida para dos personas… solo que es nada más una persona la que esta sentada.

Respecto a esta persona, era una mujer, de exquisita apariencia adornada por un collar de perlas blancas y aretes de modesta forma, coronada con una larga cabellera negra tejida de cabellos lisos, toda ella envuelta en un vestido sin mangas tan largo como para casi alcanzar sus pies.

Su mirada no poseía el brillo sublime que disfrutaba el resto de su cuerpo, contemplaba la nada mientras movía su tenedor sobre su plato sin hacer nada con el. *Puerta cerrándose* Escucha a alguien entrar por la puerta y como estaba con cerrojo tenía que ser a quien esperaba, pasa su mano por su cabello y su ropa como si necesitaran algún arreglo.

-Wendy ya volví. –Avisa Stan con un ánimo poco común.

-Bienvenido… -Su tono de voz aparenta ser alegre. -…Esperaba verte más temprano…

-Sé que es un poco tarde pero tienes que escuchar lo que me pasó en la clínica. –Stan no se estaba disculpando, de hecho sonreía mucho como un niño emocionado, tampoco quitaba la mirada de ella. –Estaba a punto de cerrar la clínica y venir a casa cuando… no adivinaras lo que sucedió.

-Un accidente espero… -Dijo rápidamente como una especie de chiste que esperaba no fuera oído.

-¿Eh?... –Stan se calmó un poco.

-…¿Sabes qué día es hoy?... –Preguntó con desanimo.

-…- Stan guardó silencio, su rostro se formalizo y sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la mesa, hasta ahora parecía ser invisible para él, también se fijo en la forma en que ella vestía, todo en solo un par de segundos. –Es nuestro aniversario. –Dijo con una sonrisa muy pequeña pero con certeza en sus palabras.

Wendy sonrió un poco. –Es tarde y seguramente ya se enfrío… sin embargo sería una lastima que se desperdiciara, ¿te gustaría ocupar asiento?–Dijo extendiendo un poco la mano en señal de invitación.

-Contigo siempre es un placer cenar. –Dijo con gracia pero con su rostro inmutable.

La pareja comenzó a cenar, solo un par de bocados hasta que Wendy inició otro tema. –Recuerdas el día en que nos casamos. –Wendy veía a su derecha, en la pared, hay una foto de ellos de aquel día, su vestido es blanco y bellamente decorado; Stan era unos años más joven y mira a la cámara con el rostro perdido en el momento… como si estuviera distraído con algo más. –Mis padres dijeron que definitivamente era una boda para recordar… tuvo esos pequeños inconvenientes de todas las fiestas, alguien se excedió con el vino, tú padre discutió con tu madre en medio de su discurso y nunca hacen falta los amigos que aprovechan la situación para coquetear con las damas de honor.

-…¿Hubieras deseado que fuera diferente? –Stan deja de comer para preguntar esto, la observa atentamente pero no expresa disgusto ni mucho menos inseguridad por la pregunta.

-Nah… las cosas que dejan cicatriz no se pueden olvidar. –Wendy sonreía cariñosamente en un contraste con la frialdad de Stan. –Fue un día muy especial.

-…Hoy también es un día muy especial querida. –Stan dejo escapar una leve sonrisa y por un momento ella casi se ruborizo por su aprecio. –Me he encontrado con un… viejo amigo en la clínica.

-…- Desilusión… solo eso.

-Pero no me refiero a solo unos años como con Clyde, no, se trata de toda una vida. –Stan parecía emocionarse conforme contaba más. –Pero espera a que escuches esto, ¿recuerdas la leyenda de...?

-Am… Stan… -Wendy interrumpió con respeto.

-Eh, ¿si? –Stan se detuvo de golpe.

-Esto que cuentas suena como algo muy importante, sin dudar me encantaría escucharlo… -Wendy desviaba la mirada de él mientras decía esto, como si no pudiera verlo a la cara. –Pero… tal vez no es el mejor momento para que hablar de ello.

-…- Stan contemplo a su esposa por un par de segundos, sus ojos se centraron en ella y toda la emoción de su propio rostro se disipo, con fría tranquilidad comentó: -Si… tienes razón.

-… -Wendy entonces bajo la mirada, viendo su comida aunque su consciencia no estaba sobre el alimento realmente.

-… -Stan dio un par de cucharadas a su plato. No estaba molesto por ser interrumpido pero no parecía tener ganas de hablar.

-Em… ¿Recuerdas cuando abriste la clínica? El señor Mackey…

-Wendy. –Stan le interrumpió sin demasiada elegancia. –¿Te importaría si hago una llamada?

-Eh… ¿debe ser ahora? –Ella titubeaba, no se veía molesta en lo más mínimo.

*Trriingg* Stan retiro un poco la silla arrastrándola hacía atrás para levantarse. –Se trata de un paciente, hay algo que quiero probar. –Stan sonreía otra vez. –Solo me tomara unos minutos. –Dijo antes de retirarse e ir tras el teléfono de la sala. *Tin* *Tin* Stan marcaba lentamente los números en el teléfono y apenas lo coloco en su oreja… Ella chocó con él.

-…- No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente lo había seguido hasta la sala y había comenzado a abrazarlo desde atrás. Como un grillete sus brazos envolvieron su pecho y su cuerpo se aferró al suyo.

Stan giro su mirada hacia atrás. -…- Tampoco respondió, ni siquiera pestaño; sin embargo su delicada pero súbita expresión de amor de alguna forma lo traspaso, lentamente colocó el teléfono en su lugar.

[…]

Sucedió en la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Stan se levantó de su cama apartando suavemente el brazo con el que su esposa lo envolvía, caminó descamisado hacía el baño con la intención de asearse; su cuerpo es rígido con musculatura masculina, más de lo que uno podría esperar de un doctor, no es de la que consiguen los exhibicionistas, estos músculos eran para la fuerza. Aun así a un lado de su estómago destaca una cicatriz, la forma hundida sugiere una cortada y puntadas que hace mucho fueron retiradas.

*Griiiiinnnng* Suena la llave del fregadero mientras él lava su cara; levanta la mirada y se ve en el espejo un momento. Por un momento no siente nada pero entonces sus ojos observan con indiferencia su reflejo... De la nada… sus ojos saltan, con extrañeza nota algo en el reflejo, lentamente aparta el cabello de su frente, hay una pequeña cicatriz con la forma de una media luna en su frente.

-…Pero que… ¿…Desde cuándo…? –Toca con su dedo la cicatriz, una gota de la humedad en sus manos suavemente se desliza por su piel desde la cicatriz. El recuerdo de esta vieja herida no aparece. Ve a sus ojos reflejados en el cristal y como si mantuviera un dialogo consigo mismo pregunta: -¿…Cómo es que lo olvidaste…? –Su reflejo no le ofrece una respuesta. La confusión lo invade, como si detrás de esta cicatriz hubiera algo importante, sus esfuerzos por descubrir su origen son redoblados. –¿No hay nada? –Pregunta en lo concerniente a sus recuerdos. –No… no lo hay…

**Un hombre extraño y una marca sin historia, evocadores de un pasado perdido para siempre en las lagunas de su memoria.**

**A partir de ahora voy a poner carteles al final de cada capítulo, ¿por qué? Porque me parece que da un sentido un poquito más épico a ciertos aspectos que probablemente deban ser recalcados al público para que no los olviden al avanzar la historia… o solo porque me gusta hacerlo. Este capítulo mayoritariamente es un vistazo a la condición de vida de ambos protagonistas cuyas personalidades probablemente no son nada IC, pero no era la intención que lo fueran en esta ocasión pues la historia respalda su estado OoC**

**Interprete cada quien lo que quiera del comportamiento de Stan, soy consciente de que en este fic puede ser un hombre difícil de leer. (-._-.) Por cierto… creo que es la primera vez que pongo algo… tan adulto en un escrito… Con estos temas hay que evitar ser descarado.**


End file.
